


A Study in Magic

by SherlockiansGetBored



Series: Seven Years of Potterlock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Gryffindor John, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock, Multi, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Series, What-If, Wizard John, Wizard Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: Sherlock is a first year at Hogwarts. He comes from a family of wizards. John is a first year at Hogwarts, too. He can hardly believe that magic exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of new to writing fanfiction so please review to let me know that I should continue.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes of 221B Baker Street were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. But their two sons? Well, that was another matter altogether. If the muggles living on Baker Street knew the truth about the Holmes family, none of them would really be viewed as very “normal” at all. All four of them happened to be wizards (all except the fifth one which they prefer not to talk about; he was what is known as a squib).

Even as a wizard and a witch, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were normal when compared to their two sons Mycroft and Sherlock. They had noticed early on that their sons were different than other children. They would rarely play with or even speak to other children their own age. They would much rather stay inside and read a book or play with their Irish Setter named Redbeard.

There was still hope for the Holmes boys, especially Mycroft who was older. They were both very bright and had an eye for detail. Together they invented a game to play called “Deduction” where they each have to deduce as much as they can about the person a certain object belonged to.

Like many boys his age, Sherlock had a very good imagination and always dreamed of being a pirate when he grew up, hence him naming his dog Redbeard, but Mycroft quickly made Sherlock reconsider and choose something more realistic like getting a job with the Ministry of Magic. Mycroft’s dream was to become the Minister of Magic himself. He had a good chance at this considering how well he had done in his seven years at Hogwarts. He had only graduated within the past year and was now holding a minor job at the Ministry.

For Sherlock, this year would be his first at Hogwarts. He was not overly excited about it, but he could not help being slightly fascinated about the idea of studying magic. He was most excited about the subject of Potions. At the muggle school he had been attending until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, Chemistry was his best subject which did not seem that much different from Potions.

It was nearing the end of the summer, so Sherlock was expecting to be receiving his letter soon. Sure enough, as Mrs. Holmes was cooking a delicious breakfast of sausages and eggs, a snowy owl flew through the open window, dropping a letter on the kitchen table. The letter had the Hogwarts crest clearly stamped on it. Immediately afterwards, Sherlock walked into the kitchen with his nose in a book titled _Chemical Reactions: Formulas for Stomping on Your Sibling’s Success_. Without even looking up from his book, Sherlock picked up the letter and started to head back into the hallway.

“Sherlock, where do you think you’re going? I’m assuming that is you’re Hogwarts acceptance letter that has finally arrived, and you are not going up to your room without me reading it,” said his mother. “Besides, you really should eat something. You’ve hardly eaten in three days.”

“Digestion slows down my thinking process,” he said. “I need my mind clear, especially if I will be starting at a new school in a week.”

“Well, you certainly are not going to starve yourself for an entire week. Sit down right now and eat.”

Sherlock slammed his book shut angrily and sat down with a loud, childish groan.

“Was that an owl I just heard come in?” Mr. Holmes walked in taking a seat opposite of Sherlock.

“It certainly was, and guess what it arrived with?” Mrs. Holmes asked, scooping some eggs onto Sherlock’s plate.

“My morning newspaper?” asked Mr. Holmes.

“Don’t be silly, dear. It’s Sherlock’s letter of course. I was beginning to worry it wouldn’t arrive.”

Mrs. Holmes picked up a rolled up newspaper from the kitchen counter and brought it over to her husband before scooping some eggs onto his plate.

“Here’s your paper,” she said with a smile.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Mr. Holmes asked Sherlock.

“Should we wait for Mycroft?” asked Mrs. Holmes.

“Oh, please,” said Sherlock. “Why would he care? I’m not waiting for him just so he can start bragging about how many O.W.L.S. he’s gotten.”

Sherlock turned his letter to the front to see in green ink that the letter was in fact for him. It read:

                         Mr. S. Holmes

                          The Room at the end of the Hall

                       221B Baker Street

                         London

He turned it back over to the side with the Hogwarts crest with each houses animal and color, red with a lion for Gryffindor, green with a snake for Slytherin, yellow with a badger for Hufflepuff, and blue with an eagle for Ravenclaw.

He took out his black handled pocket knife that he always carried. He flipped it open and used it as a letter opener carefully cutting it at the top. He slid the slightly yellowed parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it to read.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Holmes,

     We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of  

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment.

     Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

Sherlock could not help smiling just a bit at the fact that he would soon be learning to use magic. He could finally do jinxes on his brother when he did not get his way or even just because he felt like it.

“Well, we’ll have to plan a trip to Diagon Alley soon,” said Mrs. Holmes.  “Why don’t we go down there on Tuesday?”

“I can’t go Tuesday! I’m busy that day testing the amount of blood loss of a rat after decapitating its limbs and freezing it for a week,” said Sherlock.

“Is that what that horrible thing from the freezer was?  I threw that out yesterday,” said Mr. Holmes.

“What?  You know I don’t like you touching my things,” said Sherlock.

“How was I supposed to know it was yours?” asked Mr. Holmes.

“Well, that settles it then,” said Mrs. Holmes.  “You no longer have anything to do on Tuesday so we’ll leave that morning for Diagon Alley and no excuses.”

“And maybe you can buy another rat while you’re there,” said Mr. Holmes.

Sherlock grabbed his book and stomped out of the kitchen to his bedroom around the corner.


End file.
